Part of You
by Pricat
Summary: A one shot encounter with Naruto and Gaara when they were little and a friendship blooms, unaware of what will happen to them when they're older.
1. Chapter 1

**Part of You**

**_A/N This is a little something for Inyunaruto365 since her birthday's tomorrow. It's a little one shot about Naruto and Gaara which was inspired by the video, A Tale of Two Demons on Youtube. I hope people like._**

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha but a lonely boy was on a swing. He had yellow spiked hair, blue eyes, slender and wore a white shirt with the symbol of the village on it. Most of the kids and adults of the village avoided him but the boy didn't know why. He was seven years old but was lonely and wanted friendship and other kids to play with him.

His name was Naruto Uzimaki.

He'd been living in Konoha since he was born but never understood why he was so different like all the adults said.

He saw Hinata try to approach but Kiba grabbed her.

"Why play with him?

He's a freak!" he said as the white puppy on his head barked at her. Hinata looked sadly at Naruto.

"_I don't think you're a freak or monster Naruto-kun like the others say._

_I know there's more to you." _she thought blushing.

Naruto sighed seeing Iruka-sensei and ran off just before class was due to start. The young seven year old ran into the forest with tears welling in his blue eyes.

_Naruto's POV_

_Why do they treat me like a monster, a freak?_

_I don't understand but I wouldn't hurt anybody, show them I'm not what they think if they let me._

_But it'll never happen._

_Nobody cares about me so why bother? Maybe I should stay out here for the rest of my life. Then everybody will be happy......_

These thoughts ran through the young boy's head but were stopped when he heard crying but it wasn't him.

It was coming from behind a bush.

He gasped at what he saw.

It was a boy around his age.

He had emerald eyes with tears running from them, spiked red hair, dark rings around his young eyes like he never slept, slender and had a gourd on his back.

"Why're you crying?

Do the people in your village hate you too and think you're a monster?" Naruto said to the boy who was seven like him.

The red haired boy's emerald eyes were in shock but also awe seeing the young blonde haired boy near him.

"_How does he know the village hates me and wishes I never existed?_

_That look of sadness and hurt, it's that look that is always in my eyes._

_He understands my pain_." he thought brooding.

"I'm Naruto.

Who're you and where's your village?" the blonde haired boy asked him.

"M-My name is Gaara.

I lived in the Sand Village but other people there are afraid of me. They say things to me that I am a monster and a burden to the village." Gaara answered sadly. Naruto saw that look in his eyes, the feeling of being all alone was in Gaara's heart and wouldn't leave him.

"I know how that feels Gaara.

But maybe you're not as alone as you think.

You have me.

We could be friends." Naruto said smiling broadly.

Gaara's eyes were wide at Naruto's words. Nobody had ever said those words before to him, that they wanted him to be their friend. Normally kids ran away from him like when he'd tried to give them back their lost ball. He blinked back tears at that memory.

_"Maybe this time..... it really is different._

_Maybe this time I can have a friend but I'm.... afraid._

_What if he realises what I am?_

_What if the thing inside of me hurts him_?" he thought as he took Naruto's hand and saw a look of mischief in the blonde haired boy's eyes.

He saw Gaara clutching a brown stuffed bear in his arms.

"That's a nice bear." Naruto commented.

"Thank you.

My uncle made him for me.

He has been my only friend." Gaara replied to him.

"Let's go!" Naruto said as they ran off into Konoha.....

The next few days the villagers noticed that Naruto seemed happy and not so sad anymore. Iruka had a feeling it was because of the strange red haired boy Naruto was running around with.

"_I'm just glad he found a friend but where did that boy come from?"_ the Jonin thought as he watched Naruto push Gaara on the swing, hearing laughter.

Gaara had never known what happiness felt like until today but liked it and wished the feeling would stay but knew it wouldn't last.

But Iruka saw the Hokage enter the class room and was worried.

"Iruka.... we have to talk." he said to him.

"About what?" Iruka asked him curious but had a feeling he knew what it was about.

"That boy with Naruto is the Kazekage's son Gaara, the youngest of his three children but...... he and Naruto have something in common.

They both have demons within them.

The Kazekage has ordered that Gaara be returned but I don't think this is a good idea.

Naruto and him make good company for each other." the Hokage explained sadly as Iruka nodded but saw some of the other kids crowding around Gaara and saw him clutching his head.

"Gaara it's okay!

Ignore Neji.

Besides Iruka-sensei will stop him." Naruto told his friend as Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the ground and there was a cut on his arm, a graze.

Hinata looked sadly at Naruto as he got to his feet.

Gaara tensed up seeing the little trickle of blood on his friend's arm from the cut.

Without hesitation, he licked at the arm.

"Hey that tickles!" Naruto laughed as Gaara walked away from him but the wound looked clean.

Neji looked scared along with the other kids but Naruto didn't pay attention or notice them but saw their cold eyes.

"Leave the freaks to their business." Sasuke remarked as they went inside but Naruto saw Gaara on the swing as he was in class. He hated how the others had been so cold to Gaara but knew they had each other and were friends.

But when he went outside, he saw Iruka waiting for him.

Gaara was hiding behind his back.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked confused.

"Gaara...... has to go home.

His father is worried for him back in the Sand Village." Iruka told him gently but sadness and anger were in Naruto's eyes.

"This isn't fair!

Why are you taking him away from me?

He's my only friend!" Naruto protested as he watched Iruka leave for a few moments but he saw sadness in Gaara's eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun don't be sad.

I may be leaving but...... you're already a part of me, deep inside my heart.

For a while I was able to feel happiness, something I've never felt before thanks to you.

We will always be friends, no matter what.

Maybe..... Fate brought us together.

I know one day we'll be together again.

I promise." Gaara told him smiling.

Naruto felt warmth in Gaara's words.

"You're a part of me too Gaara.

Because of you, I know what friendship feels like.....

I'll never forget you." he replied seeing Gaara leave with Iruka.

A wind blew through the trees as he was on the swing alone again......

_"One day we will meet again Gaara and maybe things will be better._

_I hope_." he thought.........


	2. Believing in Your Dreams

**Part of You**

Gaara was in the Sand Village sitting on a rooftop as the night wore on.

He had been having trouble sleeping because of his demon. He was now ten years old and was feared by most of the people in the Sand Village even his siblings but he missed somebody.

"_Naruto Uzimaki......"_ he thought with sadness in his emerald eyes. He was thinking about his spiky yellow haired friend in Konoha but wondered if he was being treated the same in his home. But in Konoha Naruto was on the swing in the Academy playground alone. He was more sad and alone after the day that Gaara had left and Sasuke and Neji along with the other kids in their class avoided him because of the Nine Tailed Fox in him.

"Let's go guys, demon boy can just stay out here all he wants." Neji said as they ran to class. He felt tears fall from his blue eyes.

Iruka could see how sad Naruto was and remembered how he'd smiled and laughed a lot when Gaara had been here. But somebody was in the playground who Naruto heard crying too.

It was a girl with lavender eyes.

"H-Hey why're you crying?" he asked softly approaching the girl. She blushed a little seeing him.

"_Naruto-kun...... you feel the same pain I do right now._

_Maybe one day......"_ Hinata thought as she wiped the tears away. "My name is Hinata. I came to Konoha a week ago but the other kids avoid me because I'm different.

I come from the Hyuuga clan.

What about you Naruto?" she said to him.

"I'm from the Uzimaki clan but people avoid me but I don't know why. I have a dream that I yearn to come true." he told her.

"What is it?" Hinata asked him.

"To be Hokage, that is my dream.

Then the people of the village will treat me better and respect me like the Fourth Hokage. He stopped that monster the Nine Tailed Fox from destroying our home.

What about you?" Naruto replied.

"T-That my father be proud of me. He sent me here because he says I'm a failure and destroys the pride my clan deserves. He's training my little sister at the moment." Hinata said shyly as another tear fell from her eye.

"Is that.... why you were crying?" Naruto said but before she could answer, Kurenai showed up.

"Hinata...... you're late for training." the female jonin said as she took Hinata by the hand and walked off.

Naruto sighed as he was back on that swing.

"_Maybe your dream will come true Hinata- chan._

_Believe it_!" he thought swinging.

He hoped things would be better when he was older as he imagined being Hokage.......


	3. Returning

**Part of You**

It was a few years after Naruto had became a Jonin. He was twenty years old now but excited about it since he got to train a squad of young rookie genins.

But he missed somebody in Suna.

He couldn't stop thinking about Gaara after they'd brought him back from death. Sakura had no clue that Naruto and the new Kazekage were more than friends but had hidden it.

"_I wonder what he's doing right now?" _he thought as he saw Iruka join him.

"Naruto you okay?" he asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine.

Just thinking about stuff that's all." he answered him softly as Iruka understood. He hoped that Naruto would be okay.

But in Suna Temari noticed that her brother wasn't himself right now.

"Gaara you okay?

You have been busy doing duties for the village as kazekage.

Dad would be proud." she said but Gaara's eyes darkened hearing her mention their father.

"Don't speak of him again.

Dad was a monster.

He was the reason I had the Shukaku in the first place." he answered as he left but Kankurro had heard them and was worried. But Naruto was relaxing until his new squad would arrive after lunch.

"H-Hello..... Naruto-kun." a voice said that made the jonin gasp but blush.

He saw Gaara staring at him with those emerald eyes of his.

"I missed you." he told him kissing him on the forehead.

"So did I." Naruto told him smiling.

But the Fifth Hokage gasped seeing somebody return from the dead. It was the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's father but Tsunade was surprised. The Fourth Hokage smiled at her.

"B-But how?

You....... are supposed to be......" she said shocked.

"I'm supposed to be dead, right?

I never really died but ended up in a dark void.

But I managed to escape a few days ago but what about my son Naruto?" he replied to her.

"He's fine.

He's a Jonin now like you were." she answered him as he smiled at her.

"I'm going to see my son." the Fourth Hokage replied as he left.

Sakura wondered why her squad she was training were brats. But they sort of reminded her of her, Sasuke and Naruto when they were genins.

"_Wow we were just like that."_ she thought.

But Gaara was with Naruto lying on the grass talking but he heard Naruto stutter as he saw the Fourth Hokage.

"Hello son." he told him as Gaara saw Naruto faint.......


End file.
